zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The City
The City appears in various episodes of Invader Zim, and is a key location to many of the episodes. It appears to be a normal city, and shares several similarities with many big US cities. The city's total population and density are unknown. Location The setting of Invader Zim is unclear; while the culture is identical to that of the United States, a map accessed by Almighty Tallest Red showed the City to be located somewhere near Ontario, Canada; perhaps Detroit. However, in the very same episode a zoom-in from space to Zim's Base showed it to be located in the northern region of the U.S., somewhere near Ohio. Additionally, in "Door to Door", the Statue of Liberty and The City (possibly New York City) is destroyed by the Irken Armada. In an old, defunct webpage of Invader Zim, found on Nickelodeon of Australia, there is a flash file related to Invader Zim. If the Earth is selected in the flash file, the location zooms in and quickly implies that the events occur in Quebec, Canada, pushing the location's mystery even further.File:Location of Invader Zim.png In Issue 33, it was finally mentioned within the series that the city's location is in fact somewhere in the mainland United States, as it's stated that the winner of the Conglamo-sponsered innovation fair will have their product sold across the country and end up "in every home in America". Areas City Center Mall Seen in various episodes, the City Center Mall is a typical mall where items may be bought and rented; like video games, as revealed in "Game Slave 2", and rental DVDs, as revealed in "FBI Warning of Doom". The mall contains a whopping fifty floors, with an undetermined number of stores and services. The City Center Mall is mainly called "The Mall" by many, including Gaz. The name itself was revealed in "Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain", where GIR rampaged back to Zim's Base's original location after visiting Krazy Taco. In the process, he vaulted over the City Center Mall with police cars in pursuit. The area also briefly appeared in "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever", where GIR told a store Santa what he wanted for Christmas. City Cesspool Seen in "Walk for Your Lives" and later "Dibship Rising", the City Cesspool is a gigantic oval-shaped area filled with brownish-green polluted liquid; possibly this is human waste (urine and feces). The Library The Library is a large building filled with books. In "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff", after GIR is locked into duty mode, he attacks the library in order to steal all the information stored there. Zim has to stop his rampage, as it ran the risk of exposing them to the humans, eventually succeeding with the help of Officer Squidman. Crazy House For Boys Only appearing in "Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom", this area is where boys deemed crazy are sent to. Each class at the Skool gets a number of crazy cards that can be used to send people here; Zita uses one on Dib when he's "acting crazier than normal". The Bank Tower The Bank Tower is a very tall skyscraper that Zim and GIR climbed in the episode "Walk of Doom", in hopes that Zim would be able to find his base with a view from the peak of the building. When they entered the establishment, a bank worker mistook Zim for the perpetrator of a recent robbery, causing the police to chase after Zim and GIR. Sweaty Pits An apartment complex that appeared in "The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot". Sweaty Pits, as hinted at by the name, is a filthy apartment building where some very questionable individuals live, including Turkeyneck and Chickenfoot. Eric Trueheart was mentioned by Dib while he was searching the list of occupants in search of Chickenfoot, implying that Eric lives in Sweaty Pits. The Neighborhood A location seen in almost every Earth-based episode. It is a typical suburb, with fences dividing up small, normally two-story houses. Notably, Dib's house and Zim's Base are located in this area. Town Zoo The Town Zoo is, as the name suggests, the City's zoo, which appears in Issue 19 of the comic series. It is built like a fortress and protected by the Zoo Crimes Division. Facts of Doom *Zim actually has successfully destroyed the city on more than one occasion ("The Wettening", "Walk for Your Lives", etc.) only for the damage to be undone by the series' loose continuity. References Category:Locations Category:Human Society Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Locations on Earth Category:Major Locations Category:Things Zim has destroyed Category:Earth